


Stories of the Second Self: Mancave

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [180]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom, lockdown - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Kevin Hughes, a Cernunnos Fae still detained by the Department of Homeland Security takes DHS Agent Reyes to an abandoned vampire feeding den in Columbus, Ohio. There, he reveals that he had DJ'ed for the place prior to social order breaking down and the city besieged by troops. Kevin's combative attitude with Reyes stems from his doubts about a future of freedom, but he risks creating more trouble for himself.
Series: Alter Idem [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Mancave

"So this was where you spent most of your time, Mr. Hughes?" Agent Reyes asked, as he led into the basement floor. "Before things deteriorated?"

The feds had originally moved me from the refugee camp into detention, after I and others were rescued from Columbus, Ohio. I was singled out for being a Cernunnos Fae. There, this Agent Reyes, a fucking howler, tells me he knew I wasn't in the Gaia Cult, but needed me to say it and... I guess, prove it before they let me out.

"Most of my working time," I told the DHS agent, "She called it the Mancave."

"Is it made from real men?" Agent Reyes wondered, seizing on the arch of skulls in the very gothic looking interior his flashlight revealed.

"Doubt it," I tell him, "She got the idea from themed restaurants overseas. However, after she spontaneously turned she flipped the place over to a vampire feeding den. All donors were voluntary."

"You stated your concern about vampires running the streets at night, and now you're saying you worked with one," Reyes, a bit more than a head shorter, turned and looked up at me. "You see the problem there, Mr. Hughes?"

"You know, it's okay to call me Kevin," I told him, folding my arms and leaned against the wall by the door.

"You said you were DJ'ing, Kevin," Reyes reminded me from the interrogation. "Is here where you did it? A vampire den?"

"Any check that clears is good enough for me," I said, "Wasn't in a position to be picky about work after the Guard booted me out."

"You blame the Ohio National Guard for that?" Reyes doubted, as he resumed panning the room with his light.

"Just telling you how it was," I answered, "Agent Reyes. We all can't reel in our supernaturalism like you can."

"When it's all said and done, you'll find you have more social privilege than I do," Reyes stated, "That's talking as a minority before Alter Idem and an even more hated one after the fact."

"Good thing you have the badge to hide behind," I snarked at Reyes.

"Look, Kevin...," Reyes started.

"You know, on second thought I think I prefer Mr. Hughes," I cut him off to say, "We're not friends."

"Mr. Hughes, I meant what I said about trying to help you," Reyes said with a deliberate pace, as he faced me full on. "I hear talk of permanent detention camps and supermax prisons. I'm trying to convince my superior's superiors that they're not needed. The best way you can help yourself and other supernaturals is cooperating."

"I'm sure some Jews were thinking that in another century," I suggested.

"Tell me, Mr. Hughes." Reyes didn't miss a beat with where he stood. "What's more tyrannical? Being the subject of an armed rescue and then questioned to be sure you're not a combatant? Or having Open Feeders and cultists break into your home because they see you as food or a defiler of nature? Seriously. Drop the attitude."

"Whatever you say, agent man," I replied.

"Back on point," Reyes redirected, "You did DJ work for this person until everything broke down. What is her name, and do you know where we might find her now?"

"As to where, I don't have a clue," I answered, "Her name is Renee Morison. She's big on witchcraft, and I think it was before she turned into a nightcrawler. I don't know how much of that was real."

"Alright." Reyes nodded while picking up one of the many candles set out but not lit. "I'll pass the word up suggesting your release. I'd like to give you a number to call if you think of anything else that might be helpful. Your input is appreciated."


End file.
